


Cat out the Bag

by Suganeedsanap



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Crossing References, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cats, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Mutual Pining, Pining, Road Trips, Spit Kink, Top Mark Tuan, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: Jaebeom just got dumped, and to get him out of his bed Mark invites him on a road trip during spring break. An unexpected stop leads to unexpected feelings. (Markbum fest 2020)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	Cat out the Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/gifts).



> Thank you Markbum fest for giving me the chance to join along such wonderful writers! Thank you to my prompt for giving me such great prompts! AHH so hard to choose, but I hope you enjoy this <3

The road was extensive, a long strip that went on for miles and miles. It was gloomy, overcasts of clouds and small droplets began to fall, the pitter-patter of rain hitting the car roof. Jaebeom was at the wheel, Mark sitting in the passenger seat. Mark’s hand was digging into a bag of Hot Cheetos, eyes on the road as Jaebeom drove past the Washington state line. There wasn't much to say at this moment, but the company was nice. Mark rolled down his window, the rippling sound of the wind entered their eardrums, cool wind washing over Mark’s face.    
  
Mark loved road trips, especially back home to LA. His eyes glanced over to Jaebeom, his fingers pushing a chip towards Jaebeom’s lips. Jaebeom eyed the vibrant red chip as it entered his eye view. An amused smile grew on his face and he gently pushed Mark’s hand away with a soft laugh.”Not hungry.” He murmurs, his grin growing wider. As soon as the smile appeared, it just as soon reverted back to a straight face. Mark tosses the cheeto in his mouth and chews with a small pout. At least he smiled, that was more than he’s done in ages. 

Two weeks ago, Jaebeom's boyfriend dumped him. It was a shock to Jaebeom’s friends, since the two were always at the hip, almost inseparable. Mark couldn’t go a day without Jaebeom talking about Shownu, or watching the two kiss in the dorm hallways. Shownu holding Jaebeom’s face, whispering sweet nothings just for Beom to hear. His lips pressing against him so delicately, as if he was afraid to break Jaebeom. It always left a frown on Mark’s face when his eyes saw the two in the loving embrace, but he bit his lip. He would gon on with what he was doing, ignoring the drop in his stomach. He was happy because Jaebeom was happy.   
  
He remembered the day it happened. Jaebeom was waiting outside the dorms for hours to meet up with Shownu and he never showed up. It was unusual, but the following day Jaebeom avoided everyone and stayed in bed. Mark didn't ask for specifics when the tea was being spilled between their friends but he got the gist. Shownu blocked Jaebeom on everything and texted him something along the lines of "It wasn’t working out."    
  
For two long weeks, Jaebeom laid in his bed, listening to sad emo music from the 2010s. Every day Mark would walk past his dorm and hear just a soft sound of sniffling and the same three songs on repeat. It was unbearable to see Jaebeom like this. Mark missed his Jaebeom, the photography major who knew how to have a conversation within a photograph, the Jaebeom that would drop everything to pet the stray cats around campus. The Jaebeom who would count their friend group when they went out and instantly look for anyone missing. Mark loved how there were things in everyday life that Jaebeom could find that were hidden to the naked eye, and it showed in his photos and his behavior. There were so many things about him that Mark was fond of, too many to count. Jaebeom was amazing in Mark’s eyes.    
  
With spring break being around the corner, and everyone else having plans prepared, Mark decided to take an impromptu road trip back to LA. On a whim, he asked Jaebeom if he'd had plans, and when the depressed senior said no, it was the perfect excuse to get him out of his bed. It was spring break and he’d be damned if Im Jaebeom was going to stay in his dorm room for another two weeks. He told Jaebeom he wasn't taking no for an answer. He stood in front of Jaebeom with a small pout, bouncing in place as he waited for a response. Jaebeom stared at him incredulously for a long time. He sighed, mumbled that he had nothing better to do, and accepted.

Here they were, two hours out of Seattle and fifteen hours away from Los Angeles. Mark continued to eat his chips, licking the red dust from his fingers before rubbing his hands on his pants. He popped the trunk open and took out his switch, deciding to do some terraforming on animal crossing while Jaebeom focused on the road. "Hey Beommie, you think we should make any stops?" 

Jaebeom hummed softly, glancing at Mark for a moment before looking at the road again.

"It's up to you." Jaebeom murmurs, effortlessly switching lanes as the rain began to stop. Mark frowned, jabbing a red-stained finger into Jaebeom's side. Mark smiles as Jaebeom laughs softly. He was ticklish in his sides and his stomach, Mark knew this from the times he would tease Jaebeom into sharing his photos with him. 

"This is your trip as much as mine." Mark smiled at Jaebeom. “Anything you want, as long as it’s legal.” Jaebeom scoffs and drives on, thinking. The only thing on his mind at this moment was why Mark would even want to be around a pathetic guy like him, but he knew it was best to keep that thought to himself. He dug deep down, past the heartache and depression, and thought about what he wanted to do more than anything on this road trip.

"I want to see something new, that sounds like a good idea." His fingers drummed against the wheel of Mark's car. "There's bound to be some cheesy tourist sites from here to there, yeah? Maybe..hidden stuff. Things you only see when you're geocaching."

Mark didn't know what the hell a geocache was, probably some pokemon ripoff, but if it brought Jaebeom out of his funk and back to some form of normalcy, he would give it to him. He pauses his game and looks up attractions and touristy things along the way. They were a couple of hours from Portland, and even though Oregon was not that memorable, Mark was determined to give Jaebeom what he wanted. He searched and found a funny little building made of stone and moss in a disclosed location. They could make it there before nightfall. He plugged it in his GPS and popped it in the holder. "There’s this house thing, it looks pretty cool. Let's go."

"House thing," Jaebeom repeated, he was wondering what that phrasing meant but- the small gesture of looking for something for him to enjoy was appreciated. As they drove father out of Washington and toward Oregon, Jaebeom connected his phone to the car stereo, music softly playing as the two sat in silence. Jaebeom was comfortable enough with Mark that if he had nothing to say, he never felt like he had to fill the quiet. Mark being there was enough. Even while he was coping with heartache and rejection, watching Mark play with his game and talk to his villagers every few minutes was a good distraction.

There was a point when they needed gas. Mark planned everything, made sure they were packed, had snacks, and a first aid kit. He double-checked their route and even got an oil change, but gas slipped his mind until he heard the gas signal beep on his car.   
  
They pulled into the nearest gas station, Jaebeom shutting the car off and grabbing his wallet. before Mark could protest, Jaebeom waved him off and walked into the station. There was a soft buzz from Mark's pocket as Jaebeom went into the store to pay. He drops his switch in his lap and grabs his phone out of his pocket, seeing a call from their friend Jinyoung. He answers with a grin. "Jinyoungie, what's up?" 

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you guys made it on the road safely!" Jinyoung's voice was accompanied by the sound of splashing water and a gleeful laugh in the background. Jinyoung and a few more of their mutual friends decided that Miami was the hotspot for spring break this year. Mark would have joined, but he wanted to go back home. 

"Yeah, we made it on the road great! Jaebeom is driving today and then we'll switch in the morning. How is Miami?" Before Jinyoung can answer, someone was bothering Jinyoung. There was muffled talking and a sound that Mark could only make out as kissing. "Nevermind, I guess that answered my question. Tell Yugyeom I said hi."

"Who are you talking to?" Yugyeom asks. Mark hears in the background, Jinyoung telling Yugyeom “It's Mark.”, to which he replied "Hey Mark! You and JB have a good time on your lover's getaway! Whoo-!" a large splash is heard and Mark's ears go red. Jinyoung walks away from the hotel pool and finds a quiet place in the shade to have a conversation, sitting on a beach chair. 

"So, how is he doing?" Jinyoung asked. "I was really worried when he backed out of Miami that he'd spend spring break-"

"Crying in bed? Yeah, me too." Mark picks at a small rip in his denim jeans, watching as Jaebeom roamed around in the station. "I'm surprised he said he would come along, but I’m really glad he came with me." 

"I'm not surprised.” Jinyoung lets out an airy laugh. “Jaebeom loves being around you. He ditched us, but went with you." Mark's face gets hotter, and he laughs nervously. 

"Y'think so?" Mark tried to tone down the excitement in his voice, Jaebeom was just his friend and he just got dumped. Any feelings, not that Mark had feelings for Jaebeom, wouldn’t be right to push on Jaebeom. Mark wanted Jaebeom to be happy again, that was it.

"You tell me, Mark. Thanks for taking him with you. Hopefully, something good will come of your trip. He's never been to LA, maybe he'll like it." 

" He'll like it, I’ll show him all the ins and outs!" Mark chirped, watching Jaebeom come out of the gas station. "Jinyoungie, I got to go, he's coming back."

"What? Alright. Tell him to call me when you guys get to the hotel, please?" Mark listens to the cap spinning off of his gas and watches from the rearview as Jaebeom pumps gas. 

"Will do, Jinyoungie. Bye!" He hung up and sits on his leg, going back to Animal Crossing. Once Jaebeom finished, they were off.    
  
The Witch’s house in Portland, Oregon was hidden in a deep forest. Once they arrived it didn't take them long to get to where they needed. They walked out of their car parked on the side of the road and followed a rural trail into the forest. Jaebeom was right next to Mark, his camera hung around his neck. Jaebeom brought it everywhere with him, never losing a chance to capture something. The trail was short and after a quick walk, the path cleared to a small house of stone with a metal railing. It was covered in moss and graffiti and suddenly looked less enchanting. Mark frowned, disappointed but not surprised. To Mark, it looked like a trashy half made stone house in the middle forest. As he opened his mouth to give Jaebeom an apology, Jaebeom walked up to the Witch's house with a curious hum. He climbed up the stairs, camera-ready as he gazed at the building in awe. He snapped a few pictures of the house from different angles. Once he’s got to the second floor he leaned against a rusty railing, dropping the camera to just take in the sound of silence and the smell of earth. Mark followed, his eyes stuck to the small smile on Jaebeom's face. He was disappointed the place turned into a dump, but Jaebeom was ecstatic. At least the smile lingered this time.

"What do you think?" Mark asked as he stood next to Jaebeom. He watched him snap a picture of some graffiti on the stone wall next to them.

"You know, even with the spray paint..it's pretty cool. Every tag has its own story, and you see the moss right here?" Jaebeom kneels, taking Mark's hand in his own as he points to a large patch of moss. On top is two worms wriggling. A large smile grows on Mark's face, Jaebeom is the only man he knows who could find the smallest things fascinating. He wants to take a picture of the worms, but Mark's hand is soft and warm. Mark squeezes Jaebeom's hand and if there's a flush over his cheeks, he ignores it.

"You find magic in anything, you know that?" He says, releasing the hold for a moment to let Jaebeom shoot the worms. The two stand up, Jaebeom taking Mark’s hand once again. As they walk down the stairs, Jaebeom leading them down, Mark is lost in his thoughts. His cheeks burn at the thought of how their hands felt, held tightly. If he got another chance to hold his hand this trip, he could die happy. As his thoughts overflowed his brain, Mark slipped on a patch of moss. He lunged backward on the step, his butt slipping down a few more cold stone steps with a loud scream. He’s able to stop it with a quick tug of Jaebeom’s hand. It hurts for a fleeting moment, then leaves Mark in giggles from how sudden it was.    
  


Jaebeom is not giggling, a look of fear on his face. "Ah, shit- Are you okay?! I'm sorry, was I pulling you? I got so excited I couldn't-" Jaebeom turns around with an alarmed look on his face, climbing back up to help Mark. It wasn't a hand grabbing to help him, but two firm hands sliding underneath Mark and pulling up. He couldn't help the blush on his face getting redder as he was lifted.   
  


Mark stood up as Jaebeom lifts him. "Thanks, Jaebeommie." He says quietly as he carefully pulls himself out of Jaebeom's grasp. When did he get so strong that he could do that so suddenly? Mark’s flush reached his entire face. He jogs down the stairs and goes towards the back of the small stone house. He hoped the distance would be enough to calm him face, and his sudden raised heartbeat. "There's more this way!" he says, waving Jaebeom along.

The bottom looked just like the second floor, Jaebeom's eyes transfixed on the walls of graffiti. It was covered and Jaebeom could barely make any of the words or signatures, but it did not stop him from shooting it. Mark leaned back and just watched. On campus, Jaebeom wasn't a stranger to candid photos. He took pictures of everything that he could. Mark loved watching Jaebeom capture life. Something about the way he was concentrated, his fingers on the camera delicately holding it, Mark was enamored. Jaebeom dropped the camera suddenly. There was a loud ruffling beyond the stone and graffiti in the forest. He walked further in without a word, Mark following slowly.

"Jaebeom, you okay?"

"I think I heard something," he said, pushing aside the long grass with his feet before walking deeper in. They were both unfamiliar with this area, and Jaebeom was suddenly just going in with no warning. Mark stepped into the grass and stomped through it, trying to keep with Jaebeom's quick pace. As they go further and further in, He sees Jaebeom stop and look down at something. 

"Hey Jaebeom, slow down man!" Mark could see Jaebeom's face turn, and his body slumped down to hold his knees. Mark takes this moment to catch up, confused as to what Jaebeom was doing or why he ran so far into the forest. When he finally caught up, Jaebeom was peering into a bush. His hands gently pulled back leaves and thorns, eyes wide with a soft pout. Oh no. Mark knew that look a mile away. Soft mewling could be heard. Jaebeom looks up at Mark, their eyes making contact. The pout was too cute for Mark, his face feeling hotter by the moment. He leaned over Jaebeom to look inside the bush.

"I'm taking them," Jaebeom says firmly. At this point, Mark knows he can not change Jaebeom's mind. He pulled off his hoodie and handed it over to Jaebeom.

"Here, put them in this." Jaebeom looked at Mark's hoodie, and then at Mark. He appreciated the gesture, a smile growing on his face. If the moss-covered house didn't make Jaebeom day, this discovery sure did. Jaebeom began to reach into the bush and pull out three purring kittens, covered in dirt and twigs. It was a weakness, Jaebeom’s biggest weakness. Mark watched as Jaebeom covered the cats in the bright orange hoodie, swaddling them.    
  
The original plan was to drive deep into the night, but with the kittens, there were a few adjustments. Mark found a hotel an hour away that they could rest for the night. Jaebeom could wash the cats, then in the morning they could find an open shelter. Mark switched with Jaebeom on driving so that he could be attentive to the cats. His eyes were stuck on the three kittens, eyes lit up with delight. Two were sleeping and the other batting at the hoodie material they were snuggly wrapped in. The small shy smile on Jaebeom's face grew more, he was happy. So very happy. Mark hadn't seen him like this since the breakup, his grin lingering on his face the longer Jaebeom was cooing at the cats. 

"Ah, do you want to come home with me?" Jaebeom said softly to the playful kitty, Mark laughing as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

"Beommie, you can't take a cat back to the dorms." Mark leaned over, petting the cat as it swatted at his hoodie. "You can be a cat dad for the night though." 

"You mean we can be cat dads." Jaebeom looked at Mark for a moment before looking back at the cats with adoration. The comment made Mark red a little too much, clearing his throat as he unlocked the door. 

"I'm gonna go ahead and get the room. Can you stay here until I give you the okay? I think we'll have to sneak them in." Jaebeom nodded, petting the cats and only partially hearing what Mark said. Mark simply closed the door and went into the office. 

  
  


It was a simple process at first, Mark got everything sorted out with the room, but the only available room was a one bedroom king-sized bed. He paid no mind to it, The both of them could share a bed. Mark finished booking the room, a key card in his hand as he jogged from the office to the car. When he came back, Jaebeom had Mark's hoodie on, the front pocket full and moving. Mark covered his mouth, giggling softly at the full purring pocket. 

"We're ready," Jaebeom said as Mark opened the door. A toothy grin was Mark's reply and he gave him a thumbs up. 

"I'll get the bags, you take the cats. It's B6 on the second floor." Mark grabbed their bags from the trunks and watched as Jaebeom traveled across the parking lot, talking to the front pocket all the while. Jaebeom was cute. Very cute. Mark couldn't help shooting Jinyoung a quick text letting him know that they made it safely and that Jaebeom had found a litter of kittens. As he was catching up to Jaebeom, two duffle bags hung from his hands, he realized he never asked Jaebeom if he was okay with a single bed. 

Mark unlocked the door, placing the key card in his mouth and inserting it before Jaebeom turned the knob. When they opened the door, the plush single bed caught Jaebeom's eye. Mark went ahead and dropped their bags on the dresser across from the bed, taking out his nightclothes, a toothbrush, and a bar of soap. He looks at Jaebeom who was still frozen at the door, processing the one bed in the room. Jaebeom's cheeks grew a rosy hue, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth.

"Oh, this was all that they had. Is that okay?" Mark gave him an apologetic look and Jaebeom nodded, a hand running through his long hair.

"Y-yeah! It's fine. I'm okay with sharing." He eyes Mark with a weird look before he sits on the bed, unloading the cats. The kittens mewled, and Jaebeom's pout returned. "They need food and maybe something to sleep on. Do you mind if I take your car?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll shower while you do that. Do you want to leave them here and I can watch them?"

Jaebeom nodded, taking the keys and leaving the apartment quickly. Mark scratched his head, nervous that he upset Jaebeom but he pushed that thought in the back of his head in favor of sitting next to the cats. The three kittens paid him no mind, playing with themselves as Mark watched. It was heartwarming how caring and sweet Jaebeom could be sometimes. His mind wandered to the countless times that Jaebeom had been selfless, helping others anyway he could. Mark's phone buzzes once again, Jinyoung calling him.

"Hey man, we made it to the hotel for the night." Mark tosses the phone on the bed, pressing the speaker button as he pets one of the cats.

"Great, where's Jaebeom? I saw your text. I bet he was happy to find them." Jinyoung was in his hotel room, the soft sound of the TV playing behind him.

"Jaebeom was going crazy! It was so cute how he looked when he found them. He went to get stuff for the kitties."

"Typical Jaebeom." Jinyoung laughed fondly. "So I just got a text from someone. Thought you would be interested in it." Mark could hear the playful tone in Jinyoung's voice and raised an eyebrow. "Something about one bedroom."

Mark sighs sadly and pouts. "It was the only one left! Ugh, I should just see if there-"

"Nononono-" Jinyoung interrupts him and Mark can hear the smile in his voice. He felt as if he knew more than he was letting on. "This is good for both of you. Please."

"Why do you say that? He's freaking out and texting you about-"    
  
"Oblivious. Absolutely oblivious." Jinyoung murmurs to himself, the door opening as their friends crowd into the room. The loud banter fills the receiver, Mark smiling as he can make out his friend's voices, arguing about what to eat for dinner. "I got to go Mark, but don't stress about it too much. Jaebeom is very happy with you." 

The call ends and Mark is left confused and concerned. He places the kitten batting at his basketball shorts closer to his siblings and stands up. He walks to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes as he lets the water in the shower grow warm. Jaebeom is very happy with him. Mark didn't know how to take it, and he didn't want to think too much into it. As he stepped into the shower, the sting of the hot water emitted a sigh from his lips. He wondered when he would stop lying to himself. It bothered him a lot that Shownu dropped Jaebeom so quickly, that he could grab Jaebeom's attention in a way that Mark had no way of doing. He was always with Jaebeom before he had Shownu. Jaebeom and Mark were always hanging out, whether it was Jaebeom watching Mark build his island on Animal Crossing or the two studying together, it just felt right. When he was taken, Mark felt something was missing. He still had his other friends, Jinyoung being the closest thing he had to a best friend, but he wanted Jaebeom. Maybe that's why the bed didn't bother him because he wanted to be as close to Jaebeom as possible. Because he liked Jaebeom. He scrubbed the soap into his skin, biting his lip as he was coming to terms with his feelings rising to the surface. Nonetheless, he was happy that Jaebeom was driving to LA with him. That he could spend time in his favorite place, with his favorite person and that was more than enough for him. 

As he finished his shower, Mark grabbed a hotel towel. Another thing he forgot was towels. He dried his hair and his wet body, wrapping the damp towel around his waist. He exited the bath and heard the door open. The view from the bathroom door was a straight shot to the front door. Jaebeom walked in with a large bag in his hands and looked at Mark. He blinks his eyes a few times and then looks away. His face immediately flushed, but he gave his attention to the cats on the bed. "Hey, kitties...Jaebeommie has treats for you- "

Mark quickly grabs his clothes from the bathroom counter and dives into the bathroom again quickly getting dress and ignoring the heat returning to his cheeks. As he comes back out, fully dressed, Jaebeom is on the bed. He lays on his back, the cats crawling on his chest and tummy as he pets them. His eyes meet Mark’s and he gives him a small smile.   
  
"I just got back," Jaebeom says, patting the space on the bed next to him. He decided to pretend that he didn’t see Mark half naked. Mark took the seat and picked up one of the cats, petting them and placing them in his lap. The two of them stayed quiet, playing with the kittens and stealing glances at the other. The room grew quiet except for the cats' meowing. Mark felt a weird tension grow between them, but he didn't know if he wanted to address it or drop it. His mind was still reeling from the shower and for some reason, the look in Jaebeom's eyes when he saw him come out burned in his mind. Jaebeom stood up, dropping the cats on the bed as he walked to his duffle bag. He grabbed some clothes and threw them over his shoulder. As he rummaged through one of his shopping bags, he pulled out soap for the cats and clicked his tongue. He grabbed the kittens off the bed and went into the bathroom. "We'll be back, gonna wash them up." 

Mark threw a thumbs up and listened to the bathroom door click shut. Mark got up and ordered a pizza, turned on the tv, and went through the shopping bag. He pulled out a small pet bag, a can of cat food, a single serving of milk, and a small bowl. He prepared everything, putting the food in the bowl and the milk in a small plate provided by the hotel. It was one less thing Jaebeom had to worry about. He pulled the sheets back and flopped into bed, letting his mind wander. From the bathroom, he could hear water running and more mewling. Jaebeom was softly singing, probably to the kittens. Mark felt the ends of his lips curl into a pleased smile.    
  
After some time, the pizza came and Mark was chowing down on a slice as Jaebeom left the shower. His kitten army walked out, following Jaebeom's every move from the sink to the pizza box to their food. Once they saw the yummy dinner placed out for them, they ate quietly. Jaebeom watched them eat, gently pushing Mark from his seat on the edge of the bed to the other side to be closer to them. Jaebeom comfortably sat next to Mark as he devoured the slice in his hand. The two of them were in bed, half watching some game show on the tv and eating. It's quiet and the growing tension lingers.

"So-" Jaebeom starts, Mark jumping slightly. "..thanks for taking me with you. I know I've said it already but I'm- I'm really glad that we're doing this." 

"Yeah, yeah man. Of course." Mark smiled and held his arms out for a hug. Jaebeom shifted in his seat and just looked at Mark for a few seconds. He leaned into him, firmly hugging him. Mark returned the hug, resting his head on top of Jaebeom. He inhales Mark's clean piny soap smell, nuzzling into his chest softly. The hug is long, but neither of them pulls away. Mark leaned into Jaebeom's hair, the smell of jasmine shampoo fills his nose and he sighs happily. He can feel Jaebeom's warmth, his heart beating faster than before. He can't remember how it happens, but the two of them were laying down, in each other's arms. Pizza slices lay limp on the sheets. Their eyes are shut, and all they can do is take in each other.  _ This feels nice, _ Mark is thinking. _ This feels so so nice, especially with Jaebeom. _

Jaebeom's face is nuzzled in Mark's neck, a relaxed smile on his lips. "You know," Jaebeom murmured, his nails gently gripping the back of Mark's shirt. "Shownu didn't like cats."

"What?" Mark laughed softly, his legs tangling into Jaebeom's. There was a part of him that felt he should pull back, that he didn't want to get the wrong idea, but this felt too comfortable. When he brought up Shownu, he ignored the slight sting in his chest. "Did you guys have anything in common?"

"Hmm.." Jaebeom opened his eyes, pulling back some to Mark's dismay. Jaebeom rested his face on his hand, looking at Mark, letting their legs stay intertwined. "We both liked dancing. I think that was about it. When he asked me out, I was surprised really. We only saw each other at parties. But- and this is gonna sound terrible- I said yes because I was trying to get over someone else."

Mark listened intently, frowning as Jaebeom said he was getting over someone else. Mark felt like he had no chance. "So, did you get over this person with him?" Mark chose his words carefully, but honestly, all he wanted to know was if he ever really liked Shownu.

"Honestly? No, but I thought Shownu wanted something serious with me. When we broke up, he said we were too different and that I was too.." Jaebeom's eyes instantly dropped, cutting off eye contact.

"..You were too what, Jaebeommie?" Mark was curious, resting his face in his hand and keeping his gaze on Jaebeom's nervous look. He reached over, lifting Jaebeom's chin with his hand. He gave the anxious man a warm smile. "You can talk to me, I'm always here for you."

The reassurance and Mark's hand on his chin was too much for Jaebeom. A whine left his mouth and he hid his face in the pillow under him. He mumbles something.   
  
"I didn't- What did you say?" Mark playfully tugs Jaebeom's hair, pulling his face out of the pillow. Another whine leaves Jaebeom's mouth. He swats away Mark's hand, his face becoming completely red. Mark feels his face get hot at the sound that left Jaebeom's mouth.

"I'm too inexperienced-" Jaebeom covered his mouth, ashamed to admit it, especially in front of Mark. Mark took a few moments to process what Jaebeom said and when it clicks his mouth drops open.

"You're...are you a-" before Mark can finish, Jaebeom shook his head and leaned on his pillow.

"I haven't- All I've ever done is kiss." He shifts onto his back, his face still red. Mark pouts from the lost physical contact but lays right next to him on his back also. He did not expect Jaebeom to be a virgin.

"Are you waiting for marriage?" Mark asked, his hand slowly brushing against Jaebeom's and taking it into his hand. Jaebeom squeezed it, laughing softly.

"Nah, It just never really happened. Then I met this guy and he made me feel something and I wanted him to be my first one day." Jaebeom says softly.

"Oh? Is this the guy you were getting over?" There was jealousy laced in his words, but he tried his best to downplay it.

"Y-yes. But after a while, I realized it would never happen. I hate rejection, Mark. I'd rather give up on the idea of being with someone than telling them and getting my heart stomped on."

Mark appreciated that Jaebeom could be so honest with him like this. It sounded like whoever he was interested in meant a lot to him. Mark's mind wandered and he tried his best to think of who it could be. He knew that Jaebeom was really close to Jinyoung, but Jinyoung was dating Yugyeom for almost a year now. "Jinyoung? Is it Jinyoungie?"

Jaebeom crinkled his face before a laugh left his mouth. "No, it's not Jinyoung. Ah! This isn't a guessing game! I'm not telling you!" Mark pouted more and looked at Jaebeom.

"I wanna know! Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Does..he go to our university?"

" Yes. I'm still not telling you!"

"Why not? I gotta figure out who this guy is, y'know? Gotta beat him up for making you sad, Jaebeom. Shownu too."

Jaebeom laughs at Mark, playfully flicking his forehead. Mark grabs Jaebeom's wrist and laughs at him, looking him in the eyes. Jaebeom's smile made him melt, his grip softened and he felt his face gravitate towards Jaebeom's. Jaebeom's eyes widen and he stammers. He felt the redness in his face go down to his neck, his eyes dropping to Mark's lips. There's a small whimper from Jaebeom, and Mark stops himself. He pulls back and laughs awkwardly. 

"I don't like seeing you hurt Jaebeom. Shownu didn't deserve you." Mark's words permeate and Jaebeom’s eyes instantly well up. Jaebeom blinks back tears, his hands cupping Mark's face in his hand. He thanks Mark and he leans into him. The kiss is soft, and as soon as their lips connect, they part. Jaebeom looks down and scoffs. 

"You know you can't beat yourself up, right?" Jaebeom says, lifting the sheets off of himself. He tends to the kittens, making sure they're in their bed and full before he picks up the bed. He places them in the bathroom for the night so that they wouldn’t be disturbed by the TV, but Jaebeom could still hear them if they needed anything. As he walks back, he doesn’t face Mark. He sits on the edge of the bed. Mark lets the words sink in, and his brain feels as if it was unplugged. Did Jaebeom..like _ him _ ? Was he the guy that Jaebeom liked? “I'm gonna go to bed, I'm feeling tired." Jaebeom turns off the lamp on his nightstand and covers himself in the sheets. Mark was frozen in place for a few minutes before he shut his own off and laid down. His lips tingled from the kiss, wishing that it was longer. If it was true, he wanted to stop hiding his feelings away, he wanted Jaebeom to know that someone cared for him, all of him. 

"Hey!" Mark shouts. He gripped the sheets covering his friend, pulling them off in one swift move. Jaebeom gave him a startled look, sitting up and shaking his head at Mark. 

"What are you-?" 

Before he could finish his words, Mark crawled on top of Jaebeom. His hand firmly gripped his shoulders. Mark’s heart was beating out of his chest, keeping his gaze on Jaebeom's. The light from the TV illuminated them enough for Mark to see the flushed look on Jaebeom's cheeks return. "God I've wanted to do this for so long-" 

His lips press into Jaebeom's deeply, his hands tangling into Jaebeom’s hair as he sat in his lap. As soon as he parts their lips, he kisses him again. Jaebeom trembles underneath Mark's touch, his hands gripping the sheets as he returns the kiss. Soft whines leave his mouth desperately. Mark's lips are as soft as he thought, and it leaves his head hazy. Jaebeom's head hits the headboard gently, Mark kissing Jaebeom's lips with fervor. He tried to convey every feeling he had, his arms wrapping around Jaebeom's neck and kissing him deeper. Mark parts his lips, his tongue swiping out and licking Jaebeom's bottom lip gently.

"Open." He murmured, his voice was husky and deep. Jaebeom didn't hear this tone in Mark's voice often but something about him being all over him and demanding made it hard for Jaebeom to be anything but willing. His mouth slacks open and Mark kisses him again. Their tounges lap and taste at each other's mouths, Jaebeom squirming under Mark. He was hard, rock hard from just a kiss and it was embarrassing how he could feel Mark grinding against his erection.

Mark was too far gone and all he could think about was how starved for attention Jaebeom looked. His ass grinded against Jaebeom, feeling something hard against him. Once he realized it, a breathy giggle left his mouth.

"You like kissing a lot, don't you kitten?"

Jaebeom whined louder at the nickname, and his arms wrap around Mark's hips. He was overwhelmed and so needy, but was bad at asking for things. "C-c-can you-?"

Mark slowed down, leaving Jaebeom's lips in favor of leaving small pecks along his jawline and down his neck. "Can I what, Kitten? You gotta use your words better if you want something."

Jaebeom breathes heavy and bucks his hips against Mark more. "Grind on me..grind on me more? please-"

Mark complied happily, his hips pushing forward more. He was fully hard, moving backward some so he could grind his clothed cock against Jaebeom's. Jaebeom sighed happily, grinding upwards into Mark. Mark's cock was big, he could tell from the large bulge in Mark's shorts. The thought of one day being able to be full with Mark inside of him left a broken moan leaving his mouth. Mark looks up at him with a toothy smile, kissing his forehead as he grinds harder. Mark lets his arms down, taking Jabeum's off his waist and letting their fingers interlock as he rubs harder into Jaebeom.

"Does this feel good, Jaebeommie? Do I need to slow down?" Mark wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing Jaebeom too much, but Jaebeom shook his head.

"This is g-great." He whispered. The two of them rocked against each other, eyes keeping contact. Jaebeom's mouth was parted, his pants becoming louder than the TV. Mark bit down on his lip, letting go of one of his hands as he slipped two fingers into Jaebeom’s mouth.

"Suck on them." As soon as it left Mark's mouth Jaebeom didn't hesitate. His mouth latched onto the two digits, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked them. Mark groaned loudly and pushed his fingers in more. Jaebeom's head moved on them, opening his mouth to lick them from underneath, a trail of spit was the only thing connecting the two before Jaebeom latched onto them again, whining around the fingers. He bucked into Mark harder, he felt himself get so close and he wanted relief. He needed it.

Mark removed his fingers from Jaebeom's wet mouth, watching as the spit dripping down his fingers before placing them in his mouth, Jaebeom watching him suck on them, taking Jaebeom's spit in his mouth. He leans over, crashing their lips together. The grinding got harder, and Jaebeom's pants quickly turned to whines.

"I'm so- I'm so close-"

"Does my kitten want to come?" Mark groans, feeling the wet spot in his shorts grow more. Jaebeom looks at him, his grinding getting faster and faster. Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his head leaning on Jaebeom's shoulders. His lips press into Jaebeom's empty neck, suckling a patch of skin. The beautiful whine that Mark loved came out of Jaebeom. Jaebeom couldn't focus on anything but the way Mark was making him feel in that moment, the growing pleasure in his lower stomach.

"Say that again- Say that I'm y-your k-kitten."

Mark snickered, pulling away from Jaebeom's neck for a short moment to utter what was requested.

"My kitten, my sweet Jaebeommie. All mines." A sharp bite is given to Jaebeom’s neck and he gasps. It's enough to have him rolling his hips up recklessly, cumming in his sweatpants. Mark heard the gasp and groans loudly, grinding down as he cums alongside him.   
  
  
Mark's mouth releases from Jaebeom's neck, kissing the Mark left behind. It would leave a bruise, but that didn't phase Mark. Jaebeom was his, finally. Jaebeom caught his breath, Mark crawling off of his lap and pulling him down into the bed with him. Their bodies became a tangled mess of soft kisses and lost clothing. Mark held Jaebeom close to him, his lips stuck to Jaebeom's. Jaebeom held Mark's face and returned every kiss given with the same want. The same desire and care that Mark had given him and like anything else they had done, it felt right.

  
  


In the morning, they didn't want to leave the large bed. Jaebeom swore that it was just a dream, and could be nothing less as he watched Mark's sleeping face. When Mark woke up, he instantly caught Jaebeom in a passionate kiss. Jaebeom was pleased to be proven otherwise. Their morning was normal for the most part. Mark helped Jaebeom with the kittens into the car, Jaebeom frowning. He knew he had to let them go but he was attached to them, it would be a bittersweet farewell. 

Once they reached a safe shelter, and Jaebeom said goodbye, Mark suggested going to a cafe before heading on the road once again. 

They found a local Starbucks, Mark getting them two iced americanos as the two sat at a table. Jaebeom leaned his head on the table, a sad purr leaving his mouth. Mark smiled sadly, playing with Jaebeom's hair as he sulked. 

"Mark, I just want a cat," he whined, Mark softly laughing, wrapping a lock of Jaebeom’s hair on his finger.

"I know Jaebeommie, you go through this with every stray that you find. You're so cute." 

Jaebeom's head lifts up, a quick flush growing on his face before he pushes Mark's hand off of him and sips his coffee. Mark giggles at the flush, kissing his cheek softly. Jaebeom smiles shyly and looks away. Mark takes his hand and beams, knowing just how to cheer him up. "I have a surprise for you. I was working on it while we were driving yesterday." 

"Huh? All you were doing is eating hot chips and playing Animal Crossing." Jaebeom hums, confused as to what Mark was going on about. As they finished their coffee and got into the car, Mark pushed Jaebeom away from the driver's seat.

"I'll drive, you be passenger this time." As the two were settled and buckled in, Mark hands Jaebeom his switch.   
  
Mark opens up Animal crossing and shows Jaebeom a user named "JB".

"I made you on my island, it's pretty cool." Mark grins and Jaebeom looks at him with a small smile. Jaebeom loved watching Mark play the game, he was excited to share this experience with him. Mark shows him the little house he made for Jaebeom off the coast of the island. It was right next to another house, with smoke coming from the chimney."

"Oh, Raymond's home. You wanna meet your neighbor? I got him for you!" Mark points at the house next to Jaebeom's and Jaebeom moves his little villager. He watches as he knocks on the door and enters. Jaebeom grins widely, a loud laugh leaving his mouth at the cute little office cat roaming around the small house.

"Now whenever you start missing all of your cats, you can play with Raymond. And! he won't get kicked out of the dorms."

Jaebeom drops the game, kissing Mark passionately and hugging him tightly. The hug is sudden, Mark falling against the car horn and startling the two of them. They laughed softly, Jaebeom kissing Mark again. Mark lets the kiss linger before pulling back and gazing into Jaebeom's eyes happily. He starts the car and drives off, continuing to LA. His hand holds Jaebeom's with care, knowing at that moment that Jaebeom was cared for and very happy.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
